Machine components are often comprised of panel assemblies. In some industries, panel assemblies may be generally square or uniform in shape, whereas in other industries specific tailored shapes are desired for a panel assembly. In an automotive example, vehicle panel assemblies may include automotive features, such as an inner panel for a door or a deck lid, a dash panel, a glove box door panel, front-of-trunk panel, and other interior panels. To reduce the mass of the panel assemblies, a lighter density material may be used, or the cross sectional thickness of the panel assemblies may be reduced. Reducing the mass of the panel assemblies may facilitate reducing the overall weight of the machine as a whole. A reduction in the weight of a vehicle, for example, may provide increased efficiency that can be used beneficially in various ways. For example, the speed of the vehicle may be increased with the same power expenditure, or the power may be reduced for the same speed. However, panel assembly fabrication may be subject to structural requirements, such as sound-damping, strength, and/or stiffness requirements, based on overall machine requirements or feature requirements.